camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:HermioneWolf7
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Claiming:Camp/Aelin Wolfeye page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Meloney (talk) 19:28, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Hey I saw your comment on the adopt a newb page and I'm wondering if your apart of it yet No..I'd like to be though?.. :) HermioneWolf7 (talk) 20:17, January 30, 2016 (UTC). I think I can safely say no one understands Quantum mechanics .The Jam Man. Kristin Kreuk Hello! It's come to my attention that the fc/model which I believe you're using for your claim was once voted too recognizable. "Once." The vote took place roughly 3 years ago, so it is possible it can be kept this time around. We can either put it up for voting, or you use another faceclaim/model. Can we vote please? I didn't even know who the model was though, so sorry! HermioneWolf7 (talk) 20:16, January 30, 2016 (UTC). HermioneWolf7 (talk) 20:18, January 30, 2016 (UTC). 02:35, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Hello Hey I'd be more than happy to adopt you. My names Gruff and I'm a very old user here. Message me anytime and I'll respond ASAP Hey Is your claim finished and you can (from what I've found which is nothing) use Quisha Rose for your character's picture My claim is finished but no comments so I don't know what I need to add. Thank you :) HermioneWolf7 (talk) 11:51, June 19, 2016 (UTC) You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Yo! Hello there, dear. I happened to be looking at recent wiki activities, and I saw you made a page for you character. I'm here to tell you that your character in claiming, Ariana Mooon, isn't still officialy claimed, so you can't make a page for her, You have to wait until it is claimed by one of the admins. Anyway, if you need anything or you need help, please ask me or any one of the admin/helpers. Welcome to the wiki and hope you enjoy your stay! Thank you; I've renamed it as best I can. I was given a WIP date, by which I had finished my claim, but somebody deleted it :( I've redone it all but idk why cos I'd done, I just hadn't been given any feedback HermioneWolf7 (talk) 11:50, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Yo again Hey, don't worry, an admin will delete it. Just focus on the first and real page you made in Claiming. Also, if you want to reply on a message sent to you, please post it on the sender's talk page so that they may see it. Like the one above ^^^. Just reminding :) Just ask me and I'll help, okay? :D Re: Hi there! I've been awfully busy, so excuse the lack of response. Anyhow, there seems to be some confusion on your part. The "Claiming:Ariana Moon" page was deleted for being a duplicate. Similarly, the "Ariana Mooon" page was deleted because it was a broken redirect. Moving on to your main concern, I can assure that your most recent claim page was never deleted at any point in time. All that was done to the page was a simple rename of the page name (hence the email you received) with a barely noticeable difference, but without a redirect. In the future, going to the apparently "deleted" page and taking a look at the page logs should give you a good idea about the whereabouts of your page (in this case, it tells you that the page was moved). For easy accessibility, here is the link to your claim the way it was aside from an approval (as of 6/20) by yours truly c:. Inactivity Hello! I'm Frosty, and I'm just going around, checking on things. Upon looking at your edit contributions, I've seen that you haven't edited for 6 months. Seeing that you're an inactive user, if you have not placed an inactive label on your profile or contacted an admin within seven days, then, your characters will be archived. Thank you and if you have any questions, feel free to either contact myself, or anyone else on the admin team. Sincerely, Frostleaf1615 List Update